


Anyone Else But You

by Wle0416



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Forrest Mention, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: Michael has a very important question to ask Alex.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 18
Kudos: 102





	Anyone Else But You

An unusual storm was brewing in Roswell, and Michael should have spent the rest of his evening curled up in the airstream listening to the methodical sound of rain hitting the roof. But instead, he found himself driving to Alex's house. A question burning in his brain.

He should have called ahead of time to warn Alex he'd be coming, but Michael was afraid Alex would say he was busy, and Michael wasn't sure his resolve would still be there another time.

The two of them had been dancing around one another for weeks now. With the events of CrashCon behind them and the specter of Jesse Manes no longer peering over their shoulders, they found themselves in a comfortable space.

Alex was happier and lighter than Michael could ever remember seeing him. He was performing more, and that smile of his was more present these days than not. Michael didn't want to admit a lot of that had to do with Forrest, but he wasn't blind to the effect the blue-haired man had on Alex.

He was enjoying himself and living in the moment, and Michael would never begrudge him that. Seeing Alex smile made him smile.

By the time he got to Alex's, he had started to have second thoughts about just showing up on his doorstep in the middle of a storm. What if he and Forrest were having a date night? Or worse, date night was over, and they were on to dessert?

Michael breathed a small sigh of relief when he noticed only Alex's truck parked in the driveway. And he took a long, steady breath before pulling his cowboy hat on and sprinting to the porch.

He softly rapped against the door and waited only a few seconds before Alex opened the door with a broad smile spread across his soft, beautiful face.

"Guerin!" He beamed, shifting on his crutches. He was clearly dressed for bed, his prosthesis off, and hair still damp from an earlier shower. His crutches caused the bottom of his plain white tee shirt to ride up, exposing a happy trail that Michael would love to travel down again someday.

"Hey. Sorry, were you getting ready to turn in?"

Alex opened the door wider and beckoned for Michael to come in. "It's fine. Come in. Is everything okay?"

Michael walked inside Alex's warm home and was immediately flooded with the wooden smell that often permeated the residence. "Everything's fine. I was in the area and just wanted to stop in and say hi."

Michael didn't know why he was lying, especially to someone like Alex, who could sniff a lie on him from a hundred miles away.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You were in the area? In the middle of a storm?"

"Yeah. How about this storm, huh? Don't see many of these." Michael was nervous, and he started to move into the family room with Alex close behind.

"Guerin, what's going on? You're jumpy. Is there something going on with you? Max? Isobel?" The smile Alex had just a few minutes prior was replaced with genuine concern, and it made Michael's heart flip.

Michael brought his hands together and tried to calm himself. "I…I wanted to ask you something. Or really ask for something."

"You can ask me anything."

Michael knew it was true, and the thought started to relax him. "You know the guitar you gave me when you saw that my hand was healed? I was wondering if the offer still stands for me to use it."

Alex considered Michael carefully for a few seconds before that intoxicating smile was back on his face. "Guerin. You scared me. Of course, you can have the guitar."

He made his way over to the corner of his living room and nodded his head for Michael to follow. The guitar was sitting in its case, propped against the wall, and the two both reached for it at the same time, causing their fingers to brush against one another.

The contact sent a shiver down Michael's spine. "Thank you."

"What made you change your mind?"

Michael thought the question over in his mind and looked down at his slightly muddied cowboy boots to draw strength. "I was in a bad place after the whole Max thing. I was just in a lot of pain, and I couldn't…I couldn't accept the lifelines people were throwing me. I'm still working on it, ya know? Accepting that people care about me. And I'm working on getting past my anger. Music has always helped-"

"Your entropy," Alex interjected.

"Yes."

The two of them stand a few feet apart, with years and years of unsaid things filling the space between them. But at that moment, all the old hurt and resentments start to fade, and something new takes its place.

It can only be described as hope.

"Hey, when you feel up to it, maybe we can play together."

"I'd like that."

******************************

Alex awoke with a start around 3 am, but it's not a nightmare that's zapped him awake this time, it's just a good old-fashioned need to relieve his bladder.

He considered just ignoring it and closing his eyes again, but he thought better of it and mustered up the power to reach for his crutches and make his way to the bathroom.

When he returned to his bed, ready to snuggle up to his blankets again and pray that the sleep returned quickly, he noticed his phone was lighting up. Picking it up, he sees that he has a voice memo from Michael.

It had only been a few hours since Michael had left with the guitar he asked for, and it took Alex a little while to come down from the excitement he felt from seeing Michael in the flesh and hearing how much care he was putting into himself.

It was all he'd ever wanted for Michael, for him to see what Alex had always seen; a man who was worthy of everything.

Alex clicked play on the voice memo, not even realizing he was holding his breath.

_"Hey. I'm a little rusty, but it's starting to come back. It's no original song but, here goes."_

Alex listened carefully as Michael started to play a song that Alex couldn't quite place right away. Michael struggled a bit, but he quickly found his rhythm, and the song began to come to life.

When Michael started singing softly, Alex felt like he was being punched in the gut.

_"You're a part-time lover and a full-time friend_

_The monkey on your back is the latest trend_

_I don't see what anyone can see_

_In anyone else but you"_

Alex fell back on the bed, heat warming his belly. He let the sounds of Michael's playing and melodic voice ease him back into the best sleep he'd gotten in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> wle0416 on Tumblr :)
> 
> Moldy Peaches FTW!


End file.
